


Thunder and Lightning

by BoomXhakalaka



Series: Things you said when... [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:26:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoomXhakalaka/pseuds/BoomXhakalaka
Summary: "And like..……..sometimes I’m scared of needing people more than they need me".
Julian turns to look at Joshua so quickly he almost snaps his neck. 
That is a pretty deep thing to drop out of almost nowhere.
Wimmich: "Things you said as we huddle together, the storm raging outside".





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to post this because it felt a little too similar to something else I've already written (boys with feelings in hotel rooms) but was encouraged to post it anyway, so dug it out from my drafts. Not entirely sure Wimmich is still a thing since they were barely seen together on International break, but they're the muses willing to co-operate at the moment it seems. 
> 
> Also, tumblr: http://thatspiceisamadting.tumblr.com
> 
> And as always: I sit on a throne of lies bigger than Donald Trump's. This is fan-fiction and a product of my overactive imagination.

Julian is  _terrified_  of storms.

He knows it is irrational and more than a little stupid and unfounded. Atter all, he’s a 6’2 grown ass adult man who also happened to be a professional football player and a full international for his country. He realistically knew that the sky wasn’t going to literally break open or fall from the force of thunder and that nothing bad would happen while he was safely inside. But none of that stopped Julian from getting freaked out by thunder and lightning. It had been this way ever since he was a child. Every time there was a storm, he could be found wrapped up in a blanket, huddled against Janina or his mother. They always assumed it was something Julian would grow out of, but it never happened. So here he was, 21 years of age and still terrified of storms.

Other than the one time when was about 14 or so, he’d somehow managed to avoid being in the presence of any of his teammates during a storm. But Julian’s luck had finally and inevitably run out while he was on international duty and in his shared hotel room with Joshua after curfew.

_Joshua._

Of course it had to be Joshua who’d see him like his.

Joshua was probably the last person on the planet Julian would choose to see him being a baby over some thunder.

It’s not that Julian expected Joshua to be a jerk about it when he finished his shower and came out of the bathroom. In fact, it was the opposite.

Joshua was one of his best friends, probably his closet friend given that there had definitely been more than a few hook ups over the last few months after they’d roomed together in France and discovered they had similar interests on the ‘digging both guys and girls’ front. It was actually why Joshua was showering now. So sue them. Guys their age have certain needs and six weeks is a damn long time to go without having them taken care of. It was a good arrangement. And Julian could definitely do worse than Joshua Kimmich. He was cute as hell with those eyes and those lips and that cute as fuck smile of his, the same one that always made Julian feel a little something when he smiled it at him when no one else was around.

So no. While Julian wasn’t worried about Joshua being a jerk about his fear of storms (even if just to make sure Julian would still pin him against the hotel room wall and jerk him off the next time he needed it), it didn’t mean he wanted the guy he was sort-of-sleeping-with to see him looking vulnerable.

He felt exposed.

He didn’t want to feel exposed in front of Joshua.

If Julian was being honest with himself, things had gotten a little different over their last couple of call-ups to the senior team. Julian started to notice things like the colour Joshua’s eyes and the way they lit up a little when he talked about something he liked or if Julian suggested they go for a walk by the river where the ducks were. But maybe the biggest change was the way he wanted to impress Joshua. He wanted Joshua to  _like_  him and this wasn’t exactly the way to go about it.

It was with that thought in mind when Julian heard the bathroom door open. Joshua stepped into the room, freshly showered and dressed in nothing but a pair of training shorts that sat so low on his hips that Julian actually had to swallow because  _damn_.

A loud clap of thunder quickly shook Julian out of his thoughts and his reaction doesn't go unnoticed by Joshua. 

“You don’t like storms, do you?”

It’s a statement, not a question and Julian cringes because he really didn’t think his face would be so obvious about it that all Joshua had to do was take one look at him to realise something was kind of wrong.

The look in Julian’s eyes told Joshua it was more than a simple dislike of storms that was bugging his friend. He crosses the room and sits down on the bed next to Julian, nudging his friend gently so he scoots over and gives him a little more room so he they can both fit comfortably.

“This is fucking stupid, I’m too old to be scared of storms, you must think I’m a moron,” Julian mumbles a few moments later, desperate to break the silence. He regrets it straight away though, because what he ended up saying was completely stupid.

“Nah……..we all have things we’re scared of, don’t worry about it. Like, I fucking hate spiders. I’d run out of the room screaming if I saw one to be honest”.

Julian doesn’t know if Joshua being so damn nice about it makes things better or makes it all worse.

It was making him come to an uncomfortable realisation. A realisation that he wasn’t supposed to have about his friend, especially when they’d agreed months ago that they were strictly friends who were hooking up to scratch the itches and relieve the tension you get when you’re in a pressure situation and away from home for weeks and can’t really jerk off because you have a roommate. But somewhere along the line, Julian started to want more than a hook up. He wanted…. _this_. He wanted Joshua to  _care_  about him.

It probably would have been better of Joshua decided to be a jerk and laugh at him about his stupid fear of storms. Then Julian could just write him off in his head as a shitty potential boyfriend and maybe get the fuck over it. It definitely would have been easier than working through these feelings.

Julian tries to laugh a little to try and acknowledge what Joshua said so he doesn’t seem rude. It probably comes out sounding really forced even though it’s not his intention. Really. He honestly does appreciate Joshua being nice to him about it when others would have made of him. But he’s still freaked out about the storm and the realisation about his feelings that has decided to perch itself unhelpfully on Julian’s shoulder.

“It’s true….I’d probably scream loud enough to wake up Jogi and get us both into trouble". If Joshua thought Julian was making fun of him with his forced laugh, he shows no sign of it as he continues.

“......Well, at least if that happened, he’d probably punish both of us and I’d have you for company while running extra laps no?” Joshua says, throwing Julian one of those little smiles that has made him weak for days now.

_Fuck._

Julian throws him back the best smile he can muster up with the stupid storm still freaking him out. They sit in silence for a minute or so, and thankfully, Joshua seems to get that Julian is just feeling anxious and not actively ignoring him because he’s annoyed.

"And like......sometimes I’m scared of needing people more than they need me".

Julian turns to look at Joshua so quickly he almost snaps his neck.

That is a pretty deep thing to drop out of almost nowhere.

Joshua shrugs.

‘"I’m just saying, you know? We all have things that scare us".

The skies outside choose that exact moment to create the loudest clap of thunder that Julian has heard in his life. It actually makes him jump a little and he’s about two seconds away from actually freaking the fuck out. But Joshua is right there, pulling Julian against his side, an arm wrapped around him as his fingers fall on Julian’s upper arm. They’re tracing little circles on his skin and it’s soothing as fuck and Julian gives into it, burying himself further into Joshua, letting his friend hold him. 

"Hey…...it’s ok, you’re alright, you’re inside, I’ve got you, it’s OK," Joshua says to Julian as he wraps his arm around him a little tighter.

He’s so close that Julian can feel the words sweeping though his hair at the same time he hears them.

_I’ve got you._

The room flashes from lightning but Julian barely even notices.

All he can hear is those three words running through his mind even after Joshua has said them.

_I’ve got you._

So he does the stupid thing.

He wriggles out of Joshua’s grasp in one swift movement and before his friend can even realise what is happening, Julian kisses him.

They don’t kiss. It is not a thing they do. They give each other hand jobs in the shower and there was that one time at Euros after Northern Ireland or maybe Slovakia where Joshua got on his knees and looked up at Julian and licked his lips in the most obscenely hot way before giving him the best damn blow job Julian had ever been on the receiving end of. They’d never talked about it, but Julian had replayed it over and over again in his head on nights when he was alone back in Dortmund.

But actually kissing? Never.

Just as it hits Julian that maybe he shouldn’t have done it and he crossed a line he should have stayed behind, he feels a tug in his hair. Joshua’s fingers are tangled in it, his other hand holding Julian again him as he kisses Julian back. Julian goes with him and lets Joshua take what he needs, only breaking the kiss when he desperately needs to breathe.

“I was talking about you,” Joshua says, his voice breathless from where Julian had kissed it all away from him.

Julian doesn't get it. 

"When I said I was scared of needing people more than they needed me," Joshua says, turning a little pink in the cheeks and not just because he’s flushed from their kiss a few moments earlier.

He’s come this far now and it _was_ Julian who started it, so he might as well just throw it all out there.

"I count down the days until I see you again you know? And not just because of the hook ups, I like seeing you because I actually really like you but I didn’t think you thought of me that way and…."

The thunder reminds them of how this all started and Joshua stops talking to kiss Julian again to distract him from it and……wait just one second.

Did Joshua really just admit that he has the same sort of feelings that Julian has for him?

Julian feels Joshua’s fingers sliding up underneath the material of his light grey shirt before he pulls back. “You know, I hear getting laid is the best form of distraction when you need it,’ Joshua says, tossing Julian a cocky eyebrow raise. He pulls Julian’s shirt over his head, throwing it over his shoulder to land somewhere on the floor.

“It’s not just you,” Julian tells him. “I think about you all the damn time. It scares me”.

“Yeah?” Joshua asks. The cocky bravado he was wearing a moment ago when ridding Julian of his shirt is completely gone, replaced entirely by the softest expression Julian has seen on his friend’s face.

Julian nods.

“I’m so fucking gone for you and not just because you were nice about this storm thing. It just made me realised what like….….all these little things I felt meant you know?”

Joshua smiles before pushing Julian gently onto his back. He climbs on top of him to straddle his hips and bends down to kiss him like his life depends on it.

“Should have told me earlier,” he says before kissing his way along Julian’s jaw, his neck and the hollow of his collarbone as Julian whimpers beneath him. “You know how fucking hard it was not to do something stupid like look right into your eyes and say your name when you were getting me off all those times?” he asks between kisses as he makes his way down Julian’s body, tugging his shorts and boxers off before making quick work of his own.

“Oh I have an idea, believe me”.

And Julian wasn’t lying. Just last night after Joshua held him up after he slumped against the wall after Joshua jerked him off, it took every bit of willpower Julian possessed to not just say “we should be more than this,” and suggest they go out on a fucking date and hold hands or something ridiculous like that.

“Middle nightstand, second drawer,” Joshua says, looking up at Julian after pressing a kiss into his hipbone.

It takes Julian a second to comprehend what Joshua is saying. He shifts to rummage through the nightstand between their two beds for what Joshua needs.

“You planned this?” he asks with a bemused look, holding out the condoms and lube for Joshua.

“I didn’t have a plan, it was more wishful thinking,” Joshua admits. “I had them last time too…….”. Joshua hesitates. “You sure you’re OK with this?” he asks.

While the concern on Joshua’s face is nice, it’s all Julian can do to not roll his eyes because he thought he made it pretty clear that he was completely on board with this.

"I've wanted you to do this for fucking months now, get on with it'. 

Joshua nods and squeezes the lube onto his fingers and traces hand down to carefully slide a finger inside Julian to open him up, adding another when he was sure Julian was ready. It takes him a few moments to adjust to the stretch, but it’s not long before Julian is grinding down on Joshua’s fingers because it’s not nearly enough and he needs more. He hears Joshua laugh at him as he desperately tries to feel more of him. Julian opens his eyes and does his best to glare at him, but it doesn’t really work, not when Joshua just smirks at him before twisting his fingers to brush _rightfuckingthere_ and all Julian can do is gasp and claw at the sheets. Julian breathes a couple of times before telling Joshua that he’s going to have to get on with it because he’s not going to last much longer if he keeps doing that.

“Ok, ok,” Joshua says, withdrawing his fingers and reaching for one of the condoms.

He looks down at Julian below him. The sight is something else and he almost can’t believe he has Julian spread out beneath him, waiting for Joshua to fuck him and maybe even take him out sometime. The smile forms on his face and Joshua doesn’t know whether it’s the first thought or the second causing it.

Maybe both. He definitely wants to ask Julian out now he knows he’ll say yes.

“As pretty as you are when you smile, get on with it Kimmich,” Julian says, snapping Joshua out of his thoughts.

“Impatient much?” Joshua says with an amused smirk.

“Give me a break, I just wanted to admire the view for a moment”. Joshua swears Julian blushes a little. The sight of Julian naked was nothing Joshua hadn’t seen before, but it was the first time Julian was naked beneath him with their feelings out in the open and where he was waiting for Joshua to fuck him.

Joshua rips the condom wrapper open and slides it on and adds some lube before shifting so he’s lined up with Julian. He looks down at him for silent confirmation that he’s read and when Julian nods, Joshua slides into Julian. He steadies himself with one hand on the bed and uses his other to reach for one of Julian’s, threading his their fingers together.

It’s all over entirely too quickly because the feel of having Julian gripping his hand tightly and the feel of Julian around him and the sound of the little gasps he’d make every time Joshua hit that spot was all too much for him to take and it’s only a few thrusts before Joshua is coming. He leans down to kiss Julian as an apology before sliding out of him, reaching to wrap a hand around Julian’s dick. He’s already close and Joshua already knows exactly how he likes it, so it only takes a couple of strokes before Julian is coming hard over his stomach and Joshua’s hand.

Joshua collapses onto the bed next to Julian and plants a kiss on his collarbone. 

“I really should have told you earlier,” Joshua says.

“Yeah,” Julian says because he's got nothing else to say. Joshua fucking him was everything he thought it would be and then some more. And to think they could have been doing this all along. Well, they sort of were, but not properly and definitely not with the way Joshua was looking at him right now, smiling a stupid dumb smile like he just won the World Cup.

“You’ll be right here for a second?” Joshua asks him as he starts to climb off the bed.

_Oh._

Joshua sighs and shakes his head. “I’m going to get something to clean you up, you idiot” he says and despite the insult, there’s nothing but affection in his voice.

“Oh, right,” Julian nods feeling kinda stupid.

Joshua goes into the bathroom and comes back a few moments later and leans over Julian, wiping his stomach down with a warm damp towel before tossing it on the floor.

“That better not have landed on my shirt you asshole,” Julian complains. He was pretty sure he was supposed to wear the grey polo to the team breakfast the next morning and he'd never hear the end of it if there was a suspicious white stain on it. 

Joshua climbs into the bed next to Julian and wraps and arm around him to hold him from behind. It's a bit of a tight fit, the bed isn’t really made for two people, especially with Julian’s height.

“You’re sleeping here?” Julian asks.

“Yeah well, apparently my dumb boyfriend hates storms,” Joshua says.

“Boyfriend hey?” Julian says, glad that Julian can’t see the stupid dumb smile on his face. The storm had cleared sometime between Julian kissing Joshua and now, but he wasn’t exactly about to point that out to Joshua.

It’s only then Joshua’s realises what he said. “Well, I thought maybe you’d be down for that and after everything we said and we sort of were anyway and now…”.

“Of course you’re my boyfriend you idiot, I’m just messing with you,” Julian says with a laugh.

Joshua smiles and presses a kiss to Julian’s shoulder.

“Good. So this means you’ll let me take you out tomorrow? It's a free day after all".

“I’ll think about it,” Julian replies. 

They both know Julian doesn’t have to think about it and he'll gladly go along with whatever Joshua comes up with. 

“So.....do you still hate storms?” Joshua asks, pulling Julian closer against him, eliciting a happy sigh from Julian. Being tall meant he never got to be the little spoon, but Joshua was making it work despite being a few inches shorter than Julian. It was something Julian could definitely get used to.

"I do, but I’ll forgive this one. It had a pretty good ending”.

Joshua takes a moment to mentally thanks the universe for making Julian terrified of storms. 


End file.
